PokeLove
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: Basically many chapters of requests for Pokemon shipments you give me. This one guy requested a Ditto x Ditto and thats how it started. This is only rated M because of some Chapters. Ridin Valon gave me the idea of a form- ht t p s: / /go o.g l/f orm s/Z lpz 5id 9b0 oE Te Ih 2 Just get rid of the spaces
1. Chapter 1- Ditto X Ditto

**Chapter 1-**

 **Ditto X Ditto**

 **M- Lemon**

 **Requested by- Martinas? Sorry I forgot your name but I met him on Commander Jersey's Live Stream Kirby Radio**

* * *

Hi, I'm a Ditto. We can't breed with each other, and people always ask how we reproduce. Well theres a little secrete we like to keep from everyone. Its a secrete to everybody, too bad you're about to hear it

* * *

"When is this day gonna end! I'm so bored! I wish something cool would happen." I said. I was in a giant glob, like a Muk, looking at the sky. Thankfully when I did say that something did happen. Before my eyes a Autumn Deerling ran out a of a bush, like it was running away from something.

"GET BACK HERE! I need you on my team! Let me catch you!" A Trainer yelled after it. I quickly transformed into some grass to camofloge. I saw the Deerling about to run again but stopped her by touching her hoove. I pulled it down and quickly got on top of it. Now we both looked like grass.

"Damnit! She ran away! Whatever, I'll try catching a new one." The trainer said walking away from the 2.

"Holy shit you saved me. Thankyou. Whats your name and what you are." It said. I got off it to let it stand up.

"You're welcome. I'm Di, a Ditto. And you're a Deerling." I said with a smile. The Deerling looked kinda embarrassed for a minute. I stopped smiling and got curious.

"Actually, I'm also a Ditto. I saw a Deerling and thought it'd be cool to be one once..So I transformed. Then a trainer saw me and tried to catch me. I'm Da. Kinda sucks not having a gender right?" Da said.

"Yeah. But theres a way around that." I said when Da started to turn back into a Ditto. Then I got a look of confusion, then realization.

"Oh yeah! I forgot thats how we reproduce our kind!" Da said.

"Have you never reproduced a Ditto before Da?"

"No ones ever asked me to. So I haven't done it _yet_." Da said winking at Di. Di smirked and went close to Da.

"Theres a first time for everything. You like being a girl?" I said. Da nodded and kissed me. I knew we were ready.

"So what do you want to be when we do this?" I asked

"Whatever you want me to be~" Da winked.

"Why don't we be humans? I'll be this guy I seen. His eyes are always closed and he's got spiky brown hair."

"I seen this girl with huge boobies. I'll be her. You'll need something to grab hold to for the ride~" 'She' was as ready as I was. We looked each other in the eyes and nodded. We both transformed at the same time. 'She' was naked and so was I. I never saw genitals before so this was a new feeling. I had a weight by my crotch. But 'she' had what seemed to be water dripping from her. This turned me on and I just grabbed her.

 **Ok I know they don't have genders, but I'm to lazy to put ' in front of he and she. So when I type it, remember, they're still genderless...I'll explain at the end**

I started kissing her, massaging her body with my hands. They went up, down and around. I put my knee near her leak and she lost it.

"Is this what its like to have genitals? Is it so...pleasuring? Why was I born a Ditto?" Da said. I continued rubbing her body until my mouth went by her nipples. I sucked each one, giving them little licks before moving to the next one. He moved down until she flooded the grass. He wanted to taste some liquid so he went down there and did. It tasted delicious. He wanted more. He continued to lick and suck at it until the dam broke again. Screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the land where they were.

They paused a moment before she looked hesitant. He sighed and got over her, he was ready. Ready. Aim..FIRE! He shot it. It made a fatal blow and now liquid was everywhere. It splashed and fed the grass. It was time for Da to make it rain and it took a few faster thrusts before it could take anymore damage. They both stopped, laid down next to each other and transformed back into Dittos.

"Do you think it was a success?" Da asked

"I hope it isn't. I want to do it again!"

* * *

 **Ok so I thought if they had genitals while in different forms, they could fuck and the one playing girl could get pregnant TO reproduce a DITTO. I'll shit my pants if thats how Dittos breed, but hopefully you guys liked it.**

 **PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2- Lucario X Pheramosa

**Sorry took so long, ransacked internet for a song for 3 days, still haven't found it.**

 **Male Lucario X Female Pheramosa**

* * *

It was a summer afternoon where the sun could dissapear and the dark cold night could come in an instant. Bruce the Lucario was laying on a hill.

"HEEEEELP!" Bruce jumped up and looked around. He then saw a Garchomp trying to kill what looked like a human? He was over there faster than the Garchomp could growl. In a single Sucker Punch the Garchomp was knocked out on the ground. The thought to be human looked at him in great happiness.

"Oh thank you so much! Please, can I repay you?" She spoke. Bruce looked at her, she wasn't a human.

"What the hell are you?" He asked her. The Pokemon swished her hair back behind her shoulder and stood with one hand on her hip looking at him, seductively.

"I'm an Ultra Beast known as a Pheramosa, my name is Tiffany though. A Fighting Bug Type. Also one of the most beautiful Pokemon you'll ever meet." She winked at the last sentence. Bruce blushed and started walking back up the hill he was originally laying on. He laid there once more and closed his eyes to take a nap. He was feeling the warmth of the sun until the air around him got cool. He opened his eyes to see the Pheramosa on top of him.

"Hey there, I didn't get your name. Maybe you can tell me after I repay you~?" Tiffany said seductively. Luke looked left and right and sighed.

 _FUCK! Its spring. Well not really Fuck, but instead I guess Fuck Yeah? Banging some hot chick for her to repay me seems pretty good actually_

"So you want me to relieve you of your, deep dark desires?" Bruce smirked.

"Oh please do~" She spoke with her tongue already waving out. Bruce knew what to do. He rubbed her back making her long for it more. He went down and massaged every area he could get to, then he met the folds. It was a dam and he was going to break it down. He played with the wood, moving it in and out, feeling little splashes here and there. He started to tear at the wood, making more and more water come out until it broke and the giant wave of water came out.

"Oh dear Arceus sweet relief. Please continue~" She moaned waving her head back and forth. Her boobs moved with it almost smacking Bruce in the face. Bruce flipped her over and aimed above her. She looked at him with longing in her eyes. He smirked back and thrusted into her at full force. He continued at a sow pace until their hips collided. He started moving faster and faster, and that came with her moaning louder and louder. Soon almost 1 mile away Pokemon could hear the call of Springtime making its big debut. They reached their climax and he finished inside.

"Oh thank you very much Bruce. I must leave now, sorry I can't stay longer. I do have to go back to Ultra Space, goodbye Bruce." She winked, got up, and jumped high enough in the air to not be in eyes range of seeing anymore.

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" He yelled, but no answer...

 **Alright, sorry it took so long again. I was going to finish this yesterday, but I got some noisy neighbors so I had to go to bed early. But don't worry. Tomorrows Valentines day~ Every Story I have will get at least 1 Chapter added, except this one. I'm behind on a few Chapters, I think I'll try to add 3 or 4 so you guys can get your requests out. And for the next few, they will be longer. So I'm sorry this ones too short. If I can get a review telling me to revise and give it more details, then I'll do it. Night everyone**


	3. Chapter 3- Lucario X Lugia

**Happy Valentines Day! So in honor of it, I'm trying to post at least 2 Chapters of each FanFiction, so enjoy the 2 next requests I was given!**

 **F Lugia X Male Lucario**

* * *

Brice the Lucario was limping, trying to find some way to heal his wounds. He soon found his way to an ocean, he walked out there. He went up to the warm salt water and knew it would hurt him, but still did it. He splashed on his open wounds and then bent down on his knees, hurting his wounds even more, and bowed his head.

"Oh great Guardians of the sea and all types of water, please allow me to heal my wounds with your water. Take away the burning and have it turn into relief." Brice lifted his head and to his surprise a Lugia was right before him. Though, it seemed off.

"I will help you relieve yourself if you can help me relieve myself." It spoke. Brice looked at the Lugia, it seemed to have feminim features.

"Alright. I will take your offer." Brice spoke back with confidence. The Lugia smirked

"Thank you kind Lucario. Every 1000 years a Lugia turns female to reproduce our species. You have found your way onto my beach, come, give me my relief." The Lugia shrunk down to the size of the Lucario and went on her back.

"Don't be shy~" She smirked. Brice was horny already and he just jumped atop her. He went face first into her vagina. The Lugia bit her lip. Brice sucked all the juice that was coming out and moved his mouth all around there. His head was moving up and down, tongue moving all around. Hid dick had been hard for a little bit now and it was leaking. The Lugia had no intention of sucking his dick, but she tried as hard as she could not to moan. She couldn't take the pleasure anymore and smacked his head straight in there. His mouth moved all the way in and she finally let out a call of pleasure. Brice lifted his head and looked at her. He didn't notice before but she was red, off color. He moved up to her, aiming his member. She looked at him, full of anticipation. Brice smirked and she gave him a confuzzeled look.

"I won't do it unless you tell me why you're red." She gasped and took a deep breath. She had no choice.

"I'm red because the last person who fucked my Mom was a shiny, which if you breed with a legendary, your offspring because Shiny too. Please give me what I long for. Please fuck me now and do it hard." Her eyes full of lust as she bit her lip. Brice kept smirking and his teeth became sharp as he smiled, full of lust and bloodlust.

"So you like it hard do ya?" He snickered and put all of him, in all of her. It was 1 giant, hard, fast, thrust, and the Lugia enjoyed every minute of it. He went faster and faster until she climaxed with him. His seed went deep inside her, making it a positive pregnancy. The Lugia got up and went back o normal size. She floated through the air, smiled at him, and went deep into the ocean. Brice looked at his wounds and felt nothing. His wounds were healed and the Lugia was relieved of her longingness.


End file.
